The Last Letter
by TheMecanicalIllusion
Summary: I decided to do a quick re-write of the letter femshep receives from Thane after his death. I thought it should be a little raunchy considering one of the first things he tells you about is the memory of someone's tongue in his mouth, which, let's be honest, was an epic turn-on. I have written fanfic before but not on this account, I will post more stories but not attached to this.


My dark companion,  
My bitter love,  
My broken angel.  
Your swift sword, pierced my heart, pumped venom round my veins, coating my brain until I can think of nothing but the sweet taste of your tongue in my mouth, the electricity of your fingers on my skin, the ecstasy of our bodies becoming one.

I am consumed by the memory, I lose myself in our passion. My ears here nothing but the sweet song of your lips muttering my name, my heart swells to think that I am the one to bring you to lose control, to bring that song from your mouth.

You bring life in a world where death surrounds me, you bring love when hate plagues the universe, you bring light when all else is dark. You bring joy to a person who has known nothing but pain. You bring relief to the restless, ease to the weary and feeling to the numb.

It is so rare you find one who may know you so completely, even rarer to find one that you are willing to share everything with.

The thought of our approaching parting violates my emotions, crushing my very soul. To think that I was lost for so long, only to be found so close to my end sends me spiralling into loathing. But I will treasure every moment that I am blessed with your presence, your light - your love. I will cherish the knowledge that for a while - no matter how short - you were mine to love and to hold.

As each day passes, I feel the tides pulling me closer to the sea and I fear that soon I will be washed away completely. The very waters that will wipe my soul clean, will also rip me from my place at your side and I will drown. But know that whatever the Gods decide as our fate, I will always be with you.

When you are consumed in despair, when it seems there is no reason for your heart to pump life through your veins. When your hard life cradles more responsibility and places a heavier load onto your weighted shoulders, I will be there. I will be your strength when you are weary, I will be your hope when no sign of relief is shown. I will be your reason to carry on, because I know that you will not leave business unfinished. You will fight until there is no more left to do, when you have saved all you can, when you have rescued the lives of every soul left, every soul yet to come.

And when you have completed your final task, when life can offer you nothing more, I will be waiting. We will have our eternity my love, I swear it by Arashu, Amonkira, Kalahera, any Gods who will watch over you in my stead, we will be reunited once more, on the pale white sands of the shore.

And we will finally be at peace.

No more wars to fight, no more suffering to endure. With nothing ahead of us but forever and nothing to keep us apart. We will reside in bliss, we will watch as the ones we love continue to grow and learn and love. We will be consumed by happiness and we will know that it was all worth it.

And if the opportunity arose, know that I wouldn't change a thing. Every agonising second, every desperate moment, every painful memory; I would change nothing, I regret nothing, simply because I have you.

I love you, my dearest, my soul, my heart. Remember that I am yours, remember why we fight.

Tell the universe stories that for as long as time, for a blink of an eye, there was a love as deep as ours - such a love that it spanned the realms of death itself.

Take heart previous. I know you will achieve your goal, I know that you will give your all in the oncoming battle. And I know that it is that strength, the will to succeed, the tenacity to win, that will inspire others to follow you. These qualities are what drew me to you, but it was your soul that I fell in love with.

Bare it well and no one will resist the truth that you have tried to share for so long.

Keep me within your skin, let me reside in your heart and I will never truly be gone.

I will never stop loving you, even with my last breath, I shall swear my devotion to you.

Be well, be happy, be the beacon of hope to others as you were to me.

\- Your love, your soul mate, your devoted warrior.

Thane.


End file.
